<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day at Black Rock by BrightTerror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264115">Bad Day at Black Rock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror'>BrightTerror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Reid really hates hospitals, Rossi and Hotch are practically Reid's Father Figures, Rossi is a Great Pasta Dad to Reid, Team as Family, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:59:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober Day 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR (Reluctant Bedrest)</p>
<p>Reid had the worst luck when it came to getting injured on the job. Rossi <i>knew<i> Reid didn’t get shot on purpose, but it sure looked like it according to his medical record.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid &amp; David Rossi, Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day at Black Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neither of them had been expecting the unsubs to have this many guns but at least they came prepared. The BAU had been tracking an unsub duo who was killing men execution style and leaving a King from a deck of cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been 9 days since they took the case and only yesterday did one of the unsubs screw up and start devolving, which is how they were able to locate them in the first place. The two unsubs, Peter and Mike seemed to be hiding in Mike’s apartment, which is where the team was heading now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had gone in groups, in their usual takeout gear: FBI bullet proof vest, guns and their coms to be able to communicate with one another. Morgan and Rossi had gone through the back door, JJ and Emily had gone around the house to find an open window to sneak in and Reid and Hotch took the main door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch and Reid made it appear as if they were the only ones there, for now, in order to try and talk down the unsubs without anyone getting hurt. The profile led them to believe if the unsubs saw too many people they would feel like cornered animals and react rather badly. Of course, their plan didn’t work because they were the unluckiest duo in the FBI. Maybe if literally anyone else had gone in, their luck might have been different and the crisis would have been averted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they entered the house, they spotted one of the unsubs, the submissive one: Peter, holding a handgun and aiming it at Hotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both agents knew that Peter wasn’t going to do anything without Mike giving an order first, so their priority was finding and talking to Mike. Reid began talking Peter down, even though it wouldn’t help, just to buy them enough time before they got shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch spotted Mike a few moments later, hiding near the staircase aiming at Reid, he had a murder face on and was about to pull te trigger. That’s when everything clicked, this had all planned, they had known they were coming, it was ambush and they had fallen for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reid get down.” He yelled seconds before guns started blaring. They both looked for cover by turning a thick wooden table sideways and using it as a shield. Now that the shots were heard they knew the rest of the team wouldn't waste time in barging in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid quickly moved from his hiding place to hide between a corner and a shelf nearby so he could have a better view of the unsub and maybe have a lucky shot. Hotch stood where he was, not moving from the table’s protection, getting up every few moments to shoot at the two men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With so many shots he was sure the rest of his team would move in quick; it could still go right. After all, the unsubs were outnumbered. They just had to hang in there until then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a few more shots without leaving their spot, not being able to hit any of the unsubs to incapacitate them. Until one of them got a semi-automatic. Hotch inwardly cursed. Dealing with a deranged unsub holding a gun that could kill them in half a second was far from great, definitely not his favourite thing. He hated these types of unsubs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch saw Reid moving from his spot to take a look for a chance at taking them down, at the same time Mike started shooting erratically at them. Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Emily all appeared at once with their guns pointed at Mike and Peter until they dropped their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the semi-automatic rifle, Mike knew he would not take them all down before someone shot him. So, he made the only smart choice he has made in his life, and surrendered by dropping his gun and raising his hands to his head. Peter followed him and did the same. Morgan and Emily began cuffing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two okay?” JJ asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He lied. Hotch was not hurt or anything but the gunshot piercing sounds always messed up his right ear. But he was fine, all things considered. “What about you, Reid?” He asked, turning around to look for the younger agent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when they saw Reid was on the ground clutching his side. His hand was coated in blood and his face was contorted in pain. “‘m fine. Just got slightly shot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but Morgan and Emily—who were taking the unsubs to the car to drive them to the station— immediately went to his side to help him. Hotch began calling for an ambulance while Rossi and JJ tried to find the origin of the bleeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having his bulletproof vest on, the bullet seemed to have hit him on his side, where there’s a weak spot in the vest where the strap connected the back part of the vest to the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did you even manage to get shot, kid?” Rossi grumbled as he began taking the vest off to better apply pressure to the wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, even though the chances are small, there is a probability of getting shot and injured while wearing a bulletproof vest.” Reid rambled, wincing at the pain. He was about to give the exact statistics when Rossi stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save the lecture, kid. That just sounds like bad luck to me.” Rossi shook his head and applied more pressure to the wound until the ambulance got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m fine.” Reid argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on a hospital bed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>came out of surgery. Apparently, the bullet broke when it hit you and they had to make sure every piece was out. How on earth is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rossi sighed. Reid had come out of surgery only a few hours ago and already wanted to leave the hospital to go home. He hated hospitals and made sure to make that fact known to everyone that listened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dead.” Reid answered simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bar is </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>low when it comes to your well-being for you, isn’t it?” Rossi sat down at the chair by the bed. The rest of the team had to go back to the station to finish the case before they could go home. They had been in the waiting room all day until they had news that Reid was going to be fine, and once he woke up, they left, not because they wanted to but because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point, yeah.” Reid paused. “Rossi, I’ve been shot, kidnapped, poisoned, and killed. So, if my heart is beating, my brain is working correctly and my blood is mostly staying inside my body as it should be, then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi had given up trying to talk sense to Reid about his very concerning lack of self-preservation he seemed to have. “You’re still not leaving. I reiterate, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot </span>
  </em>
  <span>less than twenty four hours ago; you can’t leave the hospital yet and even if you did, you’re not allowed to fly back home for at least a week to make sure there aren’t any more post-surgery complications.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to use the jet to go home. I can drive. It's only 7 hours and 41 minutes away if the traffic is low and 9 hours and 10 minutes if there is heavy traffic.” Reid pointed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi sighed. His kid could sometimes be so stubborn so he had to have extra patience. “You can’t even move without you wincing from pain. You’re the genius here, need I remind you that most of your body movement stems from the abdomen, where you are currently </span>
  <em>
    <span>injured </span>
  </em>
  <span>and therefore can't move?. You need rest, and lots of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Reid said, regretting his words when he moved slightly, and a shot of pain cursed through him. Rossi just looked at him with an ‘told you so’ face. “Okay, maybe not, but then you could drive?” He asked tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay here until I’m healed…I have work. And hate hospitals. The number of germs and diseases one can get in hospitals is something I hate thinking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have thought about that before you got shot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rossi knew Reid didn’t get shot on purpose, but it sure looked like it according to his medical record. “Which reminds me, you’re not leaving until the Doctor tells me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that you’re well enough to leave. After all, last time you lied to us and flew before you were cleared to do so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t lie, I just got a second opinion from another doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other doctor being yourself?” Rossi threw him a tired look and scratched his beard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid looked away. “Irrelevant.” he sighed. He really needed to get out of there, maybe he could stay at a hotel nearby while he got well enough to travel home. He couldn’t stand the stench of hospital smell, the non-stopping beeping of machines and the fluorescent lights 24/7. Maybe once the team left, he could finally sign himself out of the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid stayed the night at the hospital. Emily visited him after Rossi had left and brought him some decaf coffee with lots of sugar to cheer him up. She caught him up to speed, saying that the jet would be leaving tomorrow, and the case had been successfully closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch visited him later, asking how he was and trying his best to help him. He hated seeing his team and family get hurt. It came with the job, but it still sucked. He brought him some more coffee, not knowing Emily had already brought Reid some before, but nevertheless, he took the second cup of coffee, thankful for the sweet and bitter taste of his sugary drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ and Morgan visited him too, JJ brought him Jello, claiming she made sure Morgan didn’t eat it before she gave it to Reid, which caused him to smile and gratefully ate his lemon-flavoured jello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guessed the bed rest wasn’t too bad when he had his family around. Don’t get him wrong, he still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it and wished he could leave the hospital yesterday, but for now he wasn’t alone. Of course, it would be awful the next four days since the rest of the team would be returning home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan stayed the night with him, sleeping in the very uncomfortable hospital chair and didn’t budge when Reid told him, multiple times, to go sleep in the hotel in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed. Morgan just shook his head with a smile</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “Nuh uh. You are not getting rid of me, pretty boy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he closed his eyes to try and sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan staying with him was nice. He would get to say goodbye to him before he headed to the jet in a few hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Rossi woke the two men up by knocking on the door. He had his go bag with him along with Reid’s. “Rise and shine.” He said in a monotone voice and hid his smile as both Morgan and Reid jolted awake at the sudden noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rossi?” Reid squinted at him, he rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, ignoring the pain in his side. “You’re ready to go? When is the jet leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan yawned. “You got everything ready?” He asked Rossi, he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wheels up at seven in the morning.” Rossi answered Reid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine.” Rossi looked at his watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid was confused. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan raised an eyebrow. “You really thought we would all leave without you? Kid you know better than that.” He smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ, Hotch and Emily had to go home because of their kids, pets or work. But because I’m me, I managed to get Morgan and I to stay until you’re better. Strauss is pissed, said something about paperwork and cases, but honestly  I couldn't care less.” Rossi lifted Reid’s go bag. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re staying in the four seasons, thanks to Rossi.” Morgan raised his wiggly eyebrows and said enthusiastically. “That means we can ransack the mini fridge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. The only rule is that you have to stay in bed. Obligatory bed rest until your stitches heal, you can only move to go to the bathroom. If you try to avoid resting, I’m putting you in a motel and depriving you of the expensive coffee machine.” He said with no real threat to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reid was in awe. He still wasn’t used to having people there for him, a family. So, he was still getting used to getting taken care of. “Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it kid,” Rossi smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just focus on getting better so we can get back home.” Morgan ruffled his hair. Reid grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love writing Pasta Dad Rossi, so because of that you get more fluff than what was originally expected. :D </p>
<p> Find me on Tumblr as: <a href="https://brightterror.tumblr.com/">BrightTerror</a><br/>Have an amazing day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>